true love, emmett, and other thing i wish i had
by i-wanna-sparkle
Summary: rose meets emmet in forks when she moves there. they date. after a big party one night he leaves. rose is heart broken. what happens when they meet a year and a half later? what happened that will change everything? r & r! r/em. xx
1. Chapter 1

**hi! This is my first fanfic. i just wante to see if anybody likes it. please r&r!! thanks! **  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My name is Rosalie Hale. I'm an only child and for the past three months (the summer) I have lived in a small town called Forkes. There has not been one single day where the weather has been anything other then rainy. Although it is a small town, it is quite pretty, but its really hard to tell that because it is always so wet. My Dad got a job offer at the small Forkes hospital as an assistant doctor to some guy called Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I never wanted to move. Back in Miami we had a huge house (well, more like a small mansion but anyway). It was three stories, had a big backyard and a swimming pool. I had my own bathroom and a really big room. The house we own here is still nice, but I'm going to try and look out for a small house to rent. At the moment I still have my own bedroom, a small bathroom and a walk in wardrobe. It's nice, but I really miss Miami. All my friends were there, the shops, the cars, the boys and of course, the sun.

When I first arrived I had a nice tan. Now I'm a lot paler. I still have long blonde hair and a great figure. Back home a few modelling agencies had given me their cards. I had done modelling for a few months. It wasn't very long. First I modelled for some designer clothes brands. The pay was really good and I got to keep all of the clothes that I modelled. It was a really good bargin. Then I went on to model for two companies doing a joint production thing. I got to model up against heaps of hot cars and I had to wear expensive clothes. So for that I got a huge pay off in the form of my gorgeous red BMW convertible.

Back in the second week after we had arrived, I hadn't left the house once as it was always raining.

~~~flashback- three months ago~~~

"_Beep! Beep!" Stupid alarm! I roll over and hit the snooze button before jumping out of bed and pulling on my black skinny leg jeans, a black singlet with a white high belt, and a thin shrug. On the way out I grabbed my phone and iPod then walked downstairs. I saw Dad just about to leave for work. I ran over to him and told him that I was going to work with him. He just shrugged and we drove his silver SUV to the hospital._

_5 minutes later we arrived. I followed dad to the reception desk as he asked for Dr. Cullen. I swear I could see the receptionist blush and stifle a giggle. I raised my eyebrows. At the same time a handsome, pale (it must have something to do with the lack of sun) man walked around the corned and smiled warmly at dad._

"_You must be Dr. Hale. Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said while they shook hands._

"_Hello Dr. Please call me Robert. This is my beautiful daughter Rosalie." My dad replied._

"_Hello Rosalie. If you both come through here I can show you around, although Rosalie, I'm sure you would rather stay with my daughter Alice and son Edward. So come and I'll introduce you." Dr. Cullen said. While I nodded._

_He led us through into a smallish room where two people were standing. There was a short girl with dark hair and a huge smile on her face. I could already tell that I would be friends with her. Her smile seemed contagious and I couldn't help but grinning. The other person was a boy. He was hot, there was no denying it. But I just wasn't attracted to him in that way._

"_Hi! I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose!" I stated as Dad and Dr. Cullen left the room._

"_I'm Alice!" called the pixie like- girl before hugging me. The boy who introduced himself as Edward just laughed._

"_It's boring here. Lets go to the park! Edward, you invite Emmet and Bella and Jaz! Ok?" Alice said really quickly. Edward rolled his eyes and then they both walked to the door. I was about to question them but Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me outside with them._

_The 'park' that they mentioned was really only a playing field with a set of swings, a slide and a gazebo. Alice was telling me about her boyfriend Jasper. By that time a jeep had pulled up. First a honey-blonde haired boy stepped out and Alice skipped over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Next a brown haired girl hopped out of the car and ran over to Edwards open embrace. Lastly a drop dead gorgeous guy climbed out of the jeep. _

_That was the first time I saw Emmett McCarty._

_~~~end flashback~~~_

Ever since I first saw Emmett I was in love. Over the last few months Alice had become my best friend. Bella wasn't as close, neither were any of the boys. Almost every day I was at Alice's place, or she was at mine, or we were shopping. It was only a few months, but we told each other everything. Our crushes and ex's, our lovers and haters. We knew everything about each other. Alice was the only person who I had told about how I felt for Emmett.

So now, every time that Emmett and I are in the same room, Alice keeps dropping hints about how perfect we would be together. I don't even blush when she says these things anymore. School starts in 3 days. Jasper, Emmett and I will both be seniors. Alice is a junior, so is Bella and Edward.

---------First Day Of School-----------

I woke up extra early this morning to get ready. I knew this would be the day to make first impressions, I just wanted it to be a good one. I peeked out of the window and saw that for the first time since I've been here it was sunny. I ran to my closet, pulled on pale jeans, a brown, thin t-shirt that had a very low v neck and a grey jacket just in case. I checked that I looked good, then curled my hair and went downstairs.

Just 10 minutes later I arrived at school in my beautiful car. I jumped out and rolled my eyes at the guys staring at my car with jealousy and at my with lust. I decided I would give them a show, so I stuck out my chest and strutted past. I was good at strutting from being a model for a while. As I approached Alice and the rest of the gang, they were staring at me.

"What? If they wanna stare, I'll show them what they can't have. Is that a problem? Oh, and Hi!!" I paused, looking around at them, Alice was laughing, so was everyone else. Emmett walked over from that monster jeep of his.

"Oi guys! Did you see that hot blonde walk past?" he questioned. This time I blushed. Edward, Alice and Jasper burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked defensively. "She was hot!" this set off louder laughing. Jaz leaned over to him and loud whispered "You know her."

"What? Now way! If I knew her then I would have asked her out!" Edward had to walk away from laughing so hard.

"Thanks for the complement Em." I said. He looked confused then embarrassed as he realised what he had just said.

~~~~Emmett's POV~~~~

I had just arrived at school, got out of my car and turned around to see a really hot blonde strut past. She reminded me of Rose. At the thought of Rose I get sad. I really hate having to be so close to her knowing that she doesn't like me as any more then a friend. I ran over to the guys and told them about the girl. To my surprise they all laughed, all except for Rose who just blushed. I asked and asked what they were all laughing at but they wouldn't tell me. I had no idea until Rose Said

"Thanks for the complement Em." Oh, no. I just realised that the blonde who looked like Rose, was Rose. Ohh man! I probably just ruined my chances with her!

~~~~Rose POV~~~~

After Em realised what he had said he mumbled a made up excuse about having to be somewhere the bell rang for class. I went to the office to get my time table and locker number. Jaz was outside waiting for me.

"Hey! Can I see your timetable?" he asked. I passed him it.

"Your lucky. All of your classes are with Emmett except for three, those three you have with me!"

"Um jaz. Don't you think it would be a bit awkward with Emmett?" I asked

"Why would it be? You like him back." He replied. I blushed then quickly walked off to first period.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**it's not as long as it was going to be, but not far off. Do you like it? i really need to know if i should keep going with the story.**

**thanks for reading! r&r!! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Heey! Just a thanks to the people who either reviewed or added the story to their watchlist or faves: Emmetts Angel, Sammyluvr83, Girlz-Rule, milcrewz, lol95.

Thanks to you all, it means a lot. =] glad to know that you liked my story! Read and review plz!! xx

Recap:

"You're lucky. All of your classes are with Emmett except for three, those three you have with me!"

"Um, Jaz? Don't you think it would be a bit awkward with Emmett?" I asked

"Why would it be? You like him back." He replied. I blushed then quickly walked off to first period.

1st period 8:30 - 9:38  
2nd period 9:42 - 10:36  
3rd period 10:40 - 11:35  
4th period 11:39 - 12:34  
5th period 12:38 - 1:33  
6th period 1:37 - 2:33  
7th period 2:36 - 3:30

My first period was sport. I walked into the gym and told the coach who I was and that I was new. He gave me a uniform and told me to go and get changed. He was really creeping me out because he was eyeing me… EW!!!

I walked down the stairs and into the girls change rooms. The girls PE uniform was shorts that went to my knees, and a baggy shirt. I had to fix this. I walked over to the coach and told him that the uniform was too big. He told me to take a different one from the pile and to wear it instead. I sifted trough it and found one that would be a good size.

After I got changed I came back up. Everybody was staring at me in my now short shorts, and tight top. I have to admit, I pulled this uniform off really quite nicely! I cocked my head to one side, shrugged and skipped over to Emmett and Jaz who I could tell were in my class. They looked like they had been talking about my before, but stopped as I got within hearing range.

"Come on! Let's play … um… Let's just get on with whatever we are supposed to be doing!" I said to them. Emmett grinned. Jaz looked at him, then at me and rolled his eyes.

"Would one of you just ask the other out already??? Pur-lease?" he called. I blushed furiously a him and averted my eyes. Emmet just let out a laugh. The teacher guy told us to get into partners and play tips. I was just thinking, *OMG! How babyish!* I partnered up with a nice girl called Angela Webber. She was pretty in a girl-next-door way. Long dark hair, nice frame, good figure and just average but still pretty.

First off she ran and I chased, we got bored so we sat on the edge of a step and talked. After twenty minutes teacher told us to get a move on and to keep running. Ange chased me this time. I was faster and I ran and hid behind a big block thing. I crouched down a little and peeked around the corner. I felt someone hit me… on my bum. I squealed and spun around just in time to see Emmett running away.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!! You come back here now!" I screamed. I sprinted after him. Dodging people again, and again. Ange had stopped chasing a while ago and was just watching with amusement. I ran around a group of people one way while Emmet ran around them the other way. He stopped and turned around looking for me. I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back.

He looked absolutely shocked. I just laughed. Once he realised what was going on he laughed.

"I guess this means that you will go out with me now?" he asked, grinning.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I replied.

I jumped off his back and skipped back to the change rooms with a silly grin stuck on my face. I turned to look at him while I turned the corner; he had the same silly smile stuck on his face.

At recess I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Emmett. At that very moment someone stood really close behind me and wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Hey Em…" I turned around to see that the boy hugging me was not Emmett, but Mike Newton!

"Mike! Get away from me!!" I yelled. People turned around as I slapped him. He staggered back.

"Come on baby, everybody lurves the Newtonater!" He called

"Well not me! And you should really look into getting a new nickname. That one makes you sound gay. Sorry… not!" I glared daggers at him. He turned around to leave but on the way past he walked straight into Emmet.

"Watch where your going McCarty."

"Watch who's girls you hit on next time… cuz you never know. He might just come back around and hit you hard, real hard." With that, Emmet punched Mike straight in the nose. By now most of the cafeteria had their eyes glued on the brawl that had just occurred. Mike glared at Emmett and walked up behind him. #THUD# Mike was standing behind Em with a pile of books in his hands. Emmett's face was absolutely shocked. Slowly, he turned around and yelled at Mike

"What is your problem Newton? I only broke your nose cuz you were _trying _to feel her up!"

"Wad de helw? I ondly pud a hand roud 'er waisd" mike tried to yell back, failing miserably. All of his words came out sounding like he had a cold. I stifled a giggle and walked over to Emmett and tried to drag him to where Alice and Jaz, Edward and Bella were sitting. He just came with me, still staring at Mike with a somewhat amused look on his face. It was obvious that he was still angry at him, but not as much so.

"Who did this to Mr Newton!?" yelled out the vice principal, Mr Hollodot.

"Id was McCardy ad Hale sir." Mike tried to tell him. At the mention of my name he looked quite surprised.

"Miss Hale, is this true?" he questioned.

"I only slapped him sir. He had put his hand 'round my waist. I mean, am I just supposed to let him touch me without my permission?"

"Well, Miss Hale, it seems that young Mr Newton here is the one in the wrong. What about you Mr McCarty? Why did you presumably break his nose?"

"Because he touched Rose, I didn't see her slap him, but when I came around the door, he was holding her fairly close. So I punched him"

"Why couldn't you just come and tell a teacher?" V.P said in an exasperated tone.

"Probably cuz I was angry that some other guy was holding my girlfriend… Oh, and I didn't think of that until AFTER you brought it up." Emmett said annoyed.

"Well, Mr Newton, you will have an afternoon detention for touching other people without their consent, and Mr McCarty, although I can see that you are not in the wrong, you did happen to break Mr Newtons nose, so I think I had better give you detention also." V.P looked angrily at Mike, and apologetically at Emmet.

"Come to the detention room at 3.30 this afternoon and Miss Jeribro will decide what to do with you both. Right now, Mr Newton, you can go to the hospital right now and get an x-ray. Everyone else, please carry on doing what you were doing." We all started to talk again.

"NOT that Mr Tailbor!" V.P yelled at one boy who had started to pash his girlfriend. Tanya Denali I think it was. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table where the rest of the guys.

Edward and Jaz were trying hard not to laugh… and failing miserably. Edward was going red holding in the laughs, while Jaz was just snorting into his sandwich.

"Edward! You look like your choking on your tongue. Your eyes are watering and everything. And Jaz, don't you pretend you're so innocent! You look like your blowing your nose on that sandwich!" I say grudgingly.

"Are you ok Em?" I asked worriedly. Although Mike ended up worse off, he did give Em a fairly hard hit on the head. At first he looked confuse, then smiled and said

"I'll live. But I would be better if you kissed me better." He smiled expectantly then puckered up. I rolled my eyes. There was no way that I was going to have my first kiss with him infront of my friends. So I kissed him on the back of his head where he was hit. He looked at my smug smile with a disgruntled look on his own face.

"That's not a proper kiss!" he wined.

"Well, dearest boyfriend, that's all you are going to get. Now take Eddie and Jazzy and go and play so we can talk about you! Mwa!" I told him.

"Fine. See ya later babe." He said before standing up with Jaz and Ed and walking outside. Once they had left straight away Alice burst into a bloom of questions.

"Omg! What just happened? When did you start going out with Emmett? Have you kissed him yet? Do you actually like him? Or are you going out with him because you couldn't say no? Did he ask you out or did you ask him out? Or were you set up? How long have you liked him?" she briefly paused to suck in a new breath, so I quickly cut in while she was distracted.

"Alice, you saw and heard what just happened, so I'm not explaining you again. I started going out with Emmett period 1. No I haven't kissed him yet. Yes I like him otherwise I would have hit him for touching my butt. Um… (I suck in a breath) he asked me out. I have liked him since… well, you already know when. Does that answer all of your questions?" I answered and asked, sneaking a brief look at Bella who was still sitting there looking quite bemused (she doesn't know much about Rose). Alice peeked under hair at Bella before answering.

"Um… ok then." Then she added in an undertone "for now…"

"Hey! We have to go shopping this weekend!" Alice suddenly burst out.

"Erm… I have to stay in town this weekend…" Bella said hurriedly. We both laughed. Bella's shopping- phobia was well known amongst us.

"I have to go now! Talk later bout shoppin Al. Luv yas!!"

The rest of the school day was boring. So was the rest of the week. That afternoon Emmett had his detention. Afterwards, Mike got out first and eyed me before running to his car. Emmett asked me to go onto a date! Yay! Next Friday. Alice is ecstatic! It means something else that we can go shopping for!

It is Friday afternoon now. I'm staying at Alice's house tonight so we can leave for New York for the weekend. We are getting Monday off school. I have no idea how Alice managed to book flights and a hotel for two nights. Right now we are watching 'The Notebook'. Its just about finished. They are in the hospital at the end. It's sooo sad! They both just died! Were both in tears. We are in Alice's room. Her room is fairly big, and has heaps of awesome stuff in it. Sort of like my room. It has mini flat screen TV, a huge stereo, a flat screen computer, an ipod dock with a massive CD collection, as well as dvd collection, and all the good books. I have the same awesome stuff in my room.

We are sleeping on the double king sized bed (is there such a thing? Or is it just a king sized bed?). Because it is not healthy to fall asleep after crying, we put on series 7 or Friends. We cried again, but with laughter this time. Not long after we finished the first disc, we fell asleep.

Hope you enjoyed. R&r as always! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!! Thanks to the very brilliant people who reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I've been sick and have had heaps of homework and assignments! I'll try to get the next chapter up with in the week!

Keep reading. Enjoy. PLZ plzplzplz Review! (it might make me un sick) ;^)

Also… I don't own anything out of twilight (only the penthouse!! Hehehe) lol =]

Rose POV.

Oh. My. God. I had to wake up at 4.00 this morning so that we could get ready to catch our plane that would leave at about 6.00am! The plane for New York that we are on just took off. We are now in for a lovely three hour flight in the luxurious first class. So much room. I pushed my chair back so that I could have more room to comfortably lie down. I pulled my soft fleece blanket over me and fell asleep. It seemed like only about half an hour or so since I fell asleep. Groggily I looked at me watch. Wait, it had only been half an hour! Bother you Alice.

She woke me up because she wanted to point out how hot the cabiny-thingy dude was. I had to admit, he was attractive, and if I didn't have Emmett, I would have flirted a little… Well, maybe a lot. But still, you get the idea. He was hot, and I was gorgeous. As he walked up the isle I could tell that his eyes wandered straight for me. I glanced up at him from under a thin layer of my hair. We locked eyes for a seconds, then he quickly averted his gaze. *Hehehe!!! I love being pretty!*

~~Two hours later~~

Only half an hour left on this darn plane! I really hate it now! The 'hot dude' who I found out was called Mike, keeps trying to hit on me. Where's Emmett when I want him, when I need him. Just a while ago when I ordered a wrap, he gave me the wrap, a napkin (serviette, ect.) and… his phone number. I walked up him and told him that I thought that he had given me something that I really didn't want. I gave him back his phone number and went back to sit down.

He didn't come near me for the rest of the plane trip if he could help it. Which was probably hard because he had been assigned to work in the first class section only. Alice and I were trying to decide what we would buy and where we would go shopping. We decided on a few (cough*20*cough) malls. Yay! As soon as the plane landed, we climbed out and grabbed our bags that were waiting for us (a.n. they had been brought there, the bags didn't walk there themselves) and then climbed into the waiting limo to take us to our penthouse.

When we walked into the penthouse, I was really surprised. My parents are rich. I'm not being stuck up or anything, it's just the truth. Dad is a successful doctor. Mum doesn't really have a proper job. She mostly stays at home. She basically is a trophy wife. She cooks, she cleans and she is really pretty but on the bad side, she is desperate for me to get hitched. For my 17th birthday Mum actually gave me a book called "100 most available Bachelors- Aged 20-40." I was disgusted. I told Mum that I refused to get married until I meet 'the one'. And that I wasn't planning to even start looking for him for a fair while yet.

Anyway, my parent's _are _rich, so I'm fairly used to living in luxury. But with that in mind, I was still very surprised with the penthouse. It was huge! Every flat surface was white. The kitchen, all off the walls, even the spa in the bathroom! I walked upstairs. The second floor was still all white and pale creams. Except for the bedrooms. I walked along and inspected each one. I started at the far end door. I pulled it open but found only a huge linen closet. I crossed the hall and opened the next door. As I looked inside, I saw a huge bed. It was dressed in deep maroon coloured sheets. The bed frame was made of dark cedar wood. The walls were a pale sunflower yellow. There were a few paintings on the wall that looked very expensive. I closed the door and went into the next room.

This room turned out to be a huge bathroom. It was all white. There was a toilet, a shower, then there was a low door that led into a small indoor spa, although it's more like a small pool. The bathroom including the spa must be at least 10m x 4m. It's really, really big!

I turned around and went into the hallway. There were three more doors. I went into the closest. It looked like a bedroom. It was again huge. This time the walls were a pale pink except for one wall which was a pale purple. There were posters of fashion designs all over the walls. This room look a fair bit like Alice's room at home, it suits her down to the ground! (A/N. my Mum told me the expression).

I laughed at the thought of that Alice and her parents could live here easily. It suited their family really well. I walked out and into another room. This one was the biggest upstairs room so far. The walls were pale blue and there was a nice fire place. There was a flatscreen TV and a few lunges that looked designer quality. On one wall there was closet thing that turned out to be full of mattresses. Yay!!

The next room that I was in could have been a spare room if it was in someone's house. It was a neutral room. There were not many distinguishing features. It was fairly boring, and looked like it had been used as a storage space. One thing that was in all of the bedrooms was an en suite bathroom. They were smaller, but still stylish with a toilet, sink and a shower.

After I had finished exploring upstairs, I went back downstairs to the living room (which took up most of that floor) to find Alice.

"Ali, how on earth did your parents let you rent this place for the weekend? It's amazing! There's a room upstairs that is soo totally you!"

"Nice Rose! I got to use this place because we own it. We used to live here for a year or two before we moved to Forks. Dad was going to sell it, but I begged him not to so that I could come and stay here when I went to college… Well, that's what I told him. The real reason I want to keep it is so that I can come here when I want to go to some half decent shops! Also, that room upstairs; that _is_ mine!" She explained. I blushed when I understood. That would explain the fact that the penthouse suits her family so perfectly, because it is theirs!

I blushed for being so blonde. Then we both laughed.

"Lets go and put our stuff in the mini lounge room. Then we can get changed into some decent clothes and go out for dinner!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

We carried our very light bags up the stairs and into the biggest room. We purposefully didn't pack much so that we could buy heaps! We both searched through our bags and pulled out a nice outfit for dinner. Ali is wearing a short, black, shoulderless, sparkly dress. She looked great in it. I'm wearing a red dress that stops mid- thigh. I have my hair in curls held back with a red band. We are both wearing black high heels.

We were laughing the whole time about different random things. That made it fairly hard to put on make- up. But because we were both pretty, we didn't need much. Just some eye shadow, lip gloss and mascara. After an hour or so we walked out of the penthouse and into the cab that was waiting. My parents didn't like me travelling in cabs, they much preferred a limo. But they were fairly costly and we didn't want to waste that money on a quick car trip when we could use it on more important things, like shopping!

Not long after, we climbed out of the cab to a bar/ restaurant thing. We walked up to the bouncer. There was a fairly long line and we didn't really want to have to wait hours. We walked up to him.

"Hey! Do you think there is any chance we can, well, you know? Skip que?" Alice asked flirtily. He eyed us for a moment before looking down at the list he held in his hands.

"I'll need to know your names, so I can find you… on the list I mean." He said.

"Rosalie and Alice. You don't need to know last names. So will you let us in?" I asked, pouting.

"Erm… Sure!" He said, flustered. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, ripped it off then handed it to us along with two wrist bands, saying 'UNDER 18 – NO ALCOHOL'. We put on the wrist bands and looked at the other piece of paper. On it was a phone number written beneath the words: CALL ME!

I looked over at him in total disgust, but he obviously mistook it for an ok or something because he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at Ali then we walked past. As I passed through the door I felt the bouncer hit my butt. I turned around and glared t him, then jogged and caught up with Alice. We laughed and strutted (catching the eye's of many guys) to our booth.

Hope you enjoyed!! Plz review!!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

It was really funny when we walked into the bar. Almost everyone looked at us. I had to try and look at least a little bit composed! But it was hard because of what just happened with the bouncer guy. He was fairly cute, no where near as good looking as Jazz, but still. He had dark skin, darker hair in a cropped cut. He was fairly beefed up.

We sat down at one of the small booths. It was a flash place, and straight away a waitress came over and gave us some menu's.

"Hi! My name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress for tonight!" she said in a fake chirpy voice with an even faker smile to match. I grinned at her and took the menu. I looked at mine for a moment and so did Rose.

"Well, I'd like a burger with a side of fries. Also a side salad with out the tomatoes or avocado and with extra onion and olives. For drinks I would like a lemon lime and bitters with a scoop of ice-cream. Actually, no ice-cream, just three pieces of ice. Thanks!" I said. Just to annoy her. That'll teach her to be so fake!

Rose ordered her food and drink and then Jessica left with a dazed look on her face. We both laughed as soon as she was out of earshot. I jump up and grab Rose's hand and practically drag her onto the dance floor. It was fairly full and I swear, some weird guys followed us on. I just shrugged it off and we started dancing.

After 20 minutes or so, and a couple of phone numbers and dances later, we walked back over to our booth to find Jessica waiting with our meals. I looked at her and smiled again before turning back to Rose.

"Oh my god! Did you see that blonde guy out there? He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat!" I exclaimed.

"He was alright looking. Not as good as Emmett!" She laughed. We ate dinner and when we finished that we started dancing again. It was all so much fun! At 12.00am the manager announced that the place was closing and everyone would have to leave. I danced off to find Rose so we could flag down a cab.

**Rose POV**

Ali and I left the club at just after midnight which was the closing time. I had a great time. Some of the boys were really gross and sleazy; there was one guy in particular who gave me the creeps. He was staring at me for the majority of the time that I was dancing. We ran to a cab and jumped in giggling. It felt good to know that I wouldn't see the scary man again.

The cab ride was short and quiet. The driver was a woman this time which surprised me a bit. Not many woman wanted to become cab drivers here. I handed over some money then raced Ali up to the penthouse. She beat me there by about half a step. But that was only because I had taken a wrong turn and almost got lost. As soon as I walked in, we both flopped down onto different sofa's and almost instantly fell asleep.

The next day was the Sunday. Normally I love Sundays. They are the one allowance for sleeping in, getting breakfast in bed and staying in your pajama's the whole day. But in this case it is a shame because it means that we will be leaving tomorrow.

I jumped out of bed at 7.00am or so only to find that Alice had gone to get some milk. I made some toast and made myself comfy on the lounge while I watched childrens programs. Soon alice came home and announced the agender for the day.

"quick! Eat up! We have a busy day lined up! First we are going to hit some malls, then we will go out to lunch at '_The Risho- Lache`' _You know. Te really nice restraint? Anyway, then we are going to look in some dress shops to go and find some nice prom dresses. Oh! I almost forgot! In a few weeks we have the school 'camp' thing." She said hurridly.

I should explain. Each year has a camp. The Junior ones are all boring and there are certain activities that you can do. Last year there was a variety of better activities. This year there will be even more selection. I have a social plan for my year. It sort of goes like this:

SOCIAL PLANNER!!

JAN- end winter hols

FEB- exams

MAR- finished school!!!

APR- no school 4 seniors!

MAY- no school 4 seniors!

JUN.- summer hols

JUL.- summer hols

AUG- summer hols- start school

SEP.- camp

OCT.- autumn hols

NOV.- prom

DEC.- winter hols/ Christmas! (5 weeks- into Jan.)

It will be really hectic but instead of a whole year I don't have much school. But I do have to graduate. I really need to do well! Mum told me that if I don't graduate then they wouldn't be helping me with money. Anyway, I'm really excited for this camp thing!

After this camp, almost always someone comes back with big news. They're getting married, they're pregnant, they're moving or whatever else. It normally happens. I really want to find out who whatever happens to… This camp is actually half the reason some kids stay in school. Without it Jessica, Lauren and their group would have left long ago, and I'm not saying that it would be a bad thing.

The camp is in one week. It starts on a Monday and we come back on the Friday. Thanks to some of the rich parents who send their kids there, the school pretty much rents a small five star island that we will be going on camp to. Yay!

We walk around what seems like endless shops and pick out, try on and buy hundreds of clothes. The last shop we went to was a lot of success. We found great jeans, some tops, new bikini's (mine is red wrap around), and more shoe's. We ended up skipping lunch but instead we got dressed up in heels and dresses and went to '_The Risho- Lache`' _for dinner instead.

It was beautiful inside and out. There were small fountains everywhere and moonlight streamed through the roof. By the time we left the moon looked like it was just waking up. It was climbing over all of the large dirty building to light the night sky. We went back to the penthouse via the video store. We left with a few buys. 'Zoolander'; 'The Hot Chick'; 'Death at a funeral'; 'Marley and Me'; and 'Australia'.

We spent the last few hours of that night watching the movies and packing. We had bought some more travel bags so that we could fit in all of our buys. I called Mum that morning and reminded her that she would have to pick us up in the airport when we got back. She told me that she had completely forgotten and that I would have to find some other way back. Boy was I mad. Alice then called Jasper to come and to pick us up from the airport. He agreed and they hung up.

We got all our bags together and ran to the cab that was waiting for us outside. The driver looked at us then grabbed our bags and briskly threw them into the trunk. About four hours later we arrived back home. Jasper had picked us up and he dropped me at home then went with Alice to her place. I stood out on the porch and waved them off. Slowly I dragged all of my bags inside where our maid then helped me to pull them upstairs.

When inside my huge bedroom, I dismiss her and turn back to my room. It's good to be home again… although, there is one thing, well Mother, that I will not miss.

"Rosaline! Come here now!" callsmum. Speak of the devil and the devil will appear.

"Hello to you to Mum! Gawd! And my name is Rosalie not Rosaline! You of all people should know that seeing as _you_ named me!" I screech down the stairs at her. There is no reply and I roll my eyes as I start to head to the sun room where Mother would typically be.

"What Mum?" I ask as I walk into the room.

"Honey, your Father and I have been thinking, and we believe that as you are in your last year of school, you should start looking to settle down…" she tried to continue before I cut her off.

"Mum! You cannot be serious! I am not going to get married straight out of school! That's just weird! And I really don't care that you got married at 16! I am not that sort of person! Wait, are you trying to get rid of me?!" I yell.

"honey, no! of course not! I just think that you should think aboutgrowing up, settling down" she tries to calm me.

"Fine! If that's what you want then I'll move out and… and…" I sob and run upstairs. I jump and land on my bed. I reach over and pick up my phone. Quickly, my fingers dial the number of the one person I can trust.


End file.
